Right back at ya! Milkyway Wishes Arc
by TopazstarV
Summary: A continuation of the Kirby 'Right Back At Ya' anime, using elements from the anime, and putting them into a selection of Kirby Games! First up: Super Star Ultra! Specifically, Milkyway Wishes! On hiatus due to blue screening computer.


**[A/N]: I have never done this before so I'ma just try to write a decent Author's Note then get straight to the story.**

 **Hey guys! Topaz here, bringing you my first fanfic! I've been bored out of my mind recently with nothing to do but play and listen to music, so I decided to try my hand at a fanfiction. Now, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, but I'd prefer if any flames could be kept out of the reviews! This is my first time writing a fanfic, and although I have had minor experience with writing my own fiction story, I am nowhere near perfect. So if I screw up somewhere, give me some slack and don't yell at me. Thanks.**

 **This fic will be starting off with Kirby Superstar Ultra, specifically 'Milky Way Wishes.' I will be including characters from the Kirby 'Right Back At Ya' anime, mostly as supporting characters. This is so I will have more characters to work with, and more roles can be filled.**

 **Long author's note out of the way, you know the last thing I have to say. And I'm only gonna say this once.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS FIC! THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO, HAL, AND THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THE ANIME.**

 **Now prepare for the cliche data dump/Summary of previous events that many stories have right when they begin!**

 **OK 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!**

Yet another beautiful day in Dreamland. Peace reigned, and no demonic monsters had even remotely been seen. Approximately 2 years ago, the Star Warrior Kirby, along with a number of his friends, had used Meta Knight's battleship, the Halberd, to storm Nightmare Enterprises' planetoid sized fortress, in order to put a stop to the madness that were the demon beasts, as well as to put a stop to all the Destroyas that had been sent to Cappy Town. Kirby had used the power of the Star Rod to destroy NME, by inhaling his own Warp Star. While fighting Nightmare, the others had planted a time bomb on the core of the fortress. However, upon return to the Halberd, a few Destroyas had found the Halberd, and it had been destroyed. Kirby and Co. took a Risky move by using the Monster transport service to teleport back to Dreamland. Thankfully, our hero and his friends managed to make in back in one piece.

Ever since that day, peace, peace, and more peace. It was wonderful to finally be able to relax and enjoy life, without the constant need to fight off monsters. More recent developments included King Dedede's attitude cooling off enough for him to not be constantly banging in Escargoon's head in every other hour, and Kirby managing to say sentences, though usually missing a word or two, and with some mispronunciation.

Today, Kirby was enjoying the relaxing lifestyle that had become the norm as of recent. Kirby and Tuff were snoozing under a tree, Tiff was sitting to Kirby's right, reading a book. She glanced at her younger brother and Kirby, smiling briefly before returning to her book. She barely noticed when the sound of a faint explosion occurred. But notice she did. She looked up from her book, and turned her head left and right trying to see any source of the noise. When she couldn't find anything, she shrugged it off, and went back to her book. But not 20 seconds later, she hear the noise again, a little more prominent this time. She looked around again, then looked up to see if the noise was coming from the sky.

She was more or less correct with that assumption. The only difference is that the noise wasn't coming from the sky. It was coming from above the sky. She saw the sun and the moon clashing with each other, seemingly fighting over the time of day. And every time they collided, there would be a delayed, faint exploding sound.

"Kirby?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice as she prodded Kirby in an attempt to wake him up.  
"Poy-yo...?" Kirby yawned. "Tiff? Why wake Kirby, poyo?"  
"Kirby, I think you should see this." She said in a slightly panicky tone, as she pointed to the sky.

"Ugh... See whahahat?" Tuff yawned, having been roused from his sleep by his sister's panicked voice.

"See for yourself." Tiff responded, not taking her eyes of the sky.

"Whoa." was all Tuff said.

"Poyo? Why sun fight moon?" asked a confused Kirby.

"Hey!" yelled a voice to the group's left. They turned, to see a purple jester with a red and blue hat bounce up to them on his circus like beach ball.

"Who are you?" asked Tiff.

"Call me Marx!" replied the jester in a cheerful tone. "You must be Kirby!" he asked, addressing the pink puffball.

"I Kirby, poyo!" replied Kirby in a similarly cheerful tone.

"I'm glad I found you!" Marx said in relief. "Kirby, we need your help! As you can see by looking up, the sun and moon are in an all out brawl for supremacy!" Marx told the group. "We need to stop this chaos! And I know a way!"

Marx quickly explained his plan to align the star fountains in order to summon the being NOVA, a clockwork star, in order to wish for the sun and moon to stop fighting.  
"Well, it seems like that's the only option we have right now." Tiff stated. "Kirby, are you up for another adventure?" she asked with a kind tone.  
"Kirby ready, poypoyo!" responded the pink puffball, mind now set on stopping chaos once again.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Tiff cheered.  
"Wait a minute, let's? Are you going too Tiff?" asked Tuff.

"Mhm! Kirby needs someone to summon the Warp Star if he gets in a tight spot!" Tiff responded.

"Okay then..." Tuff said, nervous. "Just make sure you're careful out there!"

Tiff giggled. "Since when were you the cautious one?" she joked, "That's my job!"

And with that, Tiff summoned Kirby's Warp Star, and the two were off on their quest to bring a stop to the chaos of the battle between the Sun and the Moon.

From a perch on Castle Dedede, a masked knight watched the Sun and Moon collide time and time again. He oversaw the jester talk to the pink puffball, and watched as he and Tiff took off to stop chaos yet again.  
"Heheheh. It's been awhile since I've had to stretch my wings." He chuckled. "I hope they still work" he joked to himself, as he flexed his bat-esque wings, and took off after the duo on the Warp Star. A new adventure had begun, and Meta Knight was glad to see some action at last.

 **[A/N]: Not bad for a first chapter, right? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to bed! Got a chapter to start on tomorrow!**


End file.
